Hidden Secrets
by ADarkLoveWrittenInInk
Summary: When a raid accrues on the planet of Sauria, Falco is chosen as head of a search and rescue team that goes to take a look around. While doing so he must leave his home on the GreatFox as well as his girly: Foxy. When everything looks safe and clear, he sends a transmission telling Foxy that he'll be home in a couple of days. Nothing seems wrong but Falco is hiding something.
1. Chapter 1: The Next Few Days

A young female fennec vixen laid on her bed, a teen-magazine laid in front her. Though, her light-brown orbs scanned over the images and story lines within the magazine; her mind laid elsewhere on a certain sapphire falcon. She blinked as she reread over the same line twice before she chuckled to herself, _Foxy get a hold of yourself, girl. He'll be back in a few days, he said he would._

Still even if she thought that to herself, she missed his jokes and the smart comments he made towards her when she was working. She soon closed the teen-magazine as she sat up, dangling her legs over the side of the bed before she stood. Her bones crackled as she stretched, feeling relaxed then as she started towards the door.

As she started for the automatic door, it opened to reveal a light-violet colored vixen. Her large tipped ears rose up in surprise as she spoke, "What do you want Krystal?"

The female light-violet vixen smirked as she opened the door to face her best friend, "Falco's on the line. He wants to speak with you."

Foxy's face lit up as she grabbed Krystal's wrist and dragged her down the corridor into the main-frame structure of the GreatFox. Krystal did all she could to keep up with the happy struck fennec vixen. Then again since Foxy and Falco had been going steady, it was all anyone could do to contain the joy and happiness that either of those two felt. Though, no one complained as it was good to see Falco smile again after Kat; and it was bonus to see the one shy, timid Foxy become the out-going, strong-willed vixen she was now because of Falco.

When they reached the main-frame structure, Foxy finally let Krystal go as the light-violet vixen went to find her lover. She found him standing in front of one of the large bay windows, staring out at the stars that dotted the galaxy. A smile formed when he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"How has things been?"

"Falco said things are alright, and that he should be home soon. The raid wasn't as bad as everyone thought it was," came Fox's reply to Krystal's question.

"_Hey! Has everyone forgotten me?! Pick up already! I'm getting tired of waiting on this frequency! HEY!_"

Foxy paid the two lovers little attention as she heard her own lover's voice coming from one of the headsets sitting on the table. She gave a smirk as she picked it up, "Calm down Falco. Don't get your feathers ruffled up."

A grin crossed the male falcon's face as he heard his vixen's voice. All at once the feeling of being ignored was forgotten, having been replaced with an affection of love and understanding. He calmed himself as he noticed then that his feathers were a little ruffled, but he wasn't about to tell Foxy she was right. No he'd keep her waiting on that answer.

"_Oh, very funny Foxy. I forgot how to laugh,_" came the wise-guy reply from the male falcon.

Though, just by the way he'd said it she knew he wasn't at all mad. More so he was playing back at her as he always did. The smile she'd had from earlier when Krystal had told her he was on the line was still there as they carried on a nice little conversation for a good few hours. Finally, though, Foxy had to ask the question that had been bothering her all day. The one question that had sent her to her room to read that stupid teen-magazine he'd gotten her just before he'd left.

"Falco, when are you coming home?"

There was silence on the other end as static started to take over the channel. Foxy's smile started to fade away as she thought she'd lost him, or much worse mad him angry enough to shut the frequency off. Finally she heard his voice again.

"_Foxy, I'll be home within the next few days. Things are going steady here on Sauria. The raiders have been sent packing._"

Foxy nodded, then stopped herself, _Why are you nodding? He can't see you nod Foxy. _

She corrected herself as she answered, "That's great Falco. Be nice to have you back home in a few days then."

Falco gave a smirk as he wasn't telling her the whole truth. But then again why ruin her excitement; he wanted her to be happy. He just didn't want to see her hurt either by his lying. Falco realized he'd jammed himself into a tight corner, with no way out when he really stopped and thought about it. He cursed himself before he heard her voice again, "_I'm sorry, what was that Foxy?_"

Foxy made a soft humph noise at his loose of interest, "I said I can't wait to see you again. And I know you must be busy so I'll let you go for now. Keep me updated though, okay Falco."

" _Alright Foxy I can do that._"

Foxy nodded and didn't stop herself this time. She went to end the transmission before she stopped herself and said one last thing, "I love you Falco."

Falco paused as a warm smile crossed his lips, "_Love you too Foxy._"

With that Foxy was satisfied that he was okay and ended the transmission then. She looked back to Fox and Krystal and gave a warm smile, "Everything's fine. He'll be home in a few days."

Fox nodded as did Krystal. They waited til she left before Fox drooped his ears and only shook his head. Krystal caught on quickly that something was wrong as she placed a hand on Fox's cheek, having him turn towards her, "Fox, what is it?"

"He's not okay Krystal. There's something bigger going on down there on Sauria, and he won't tell me anything. I asked him about it earlier and all he'd tell me is: "it's just not the same place you saved Fox." He wouldn't give me anymore detail. I'm worried about that ace-pilot, he's quick but this time I doubt that's gonna be enough Krystal."

The female light-violet fox's ears folded over a bit as she hugged her lover close to her, "He'll be alright Fox. He has to be."

Fox gave a sigh as he stared out at the galaxy full of soothing stars once more, "I sure hope so Krystal, I sure hope so."

**xXx**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters belonging to this series!  
If I did, I can assure you I wouldn't be on this site!**

_This first chapter for this upcoming Star Fox adventure of mine.  
This story though does not take place before or after any of the games within the series. It is purely just my little imagine running wild with a cute love story that holds suspense, hints of romance, hurt and comfort themes within its pages.  
Foxy McCoy belongs to my friend: Jackswerewolf_

**xXx-adarklovewritteninink-xXx**


	2. Chapter 2: Something Wrong

Falco looked out of his Arwing as the sky over heard was pitch black, not a star could be seen. He hung the headset back on the rack in the cockpit, leaning his head back against the seat then. Nothing was alright. He knew that, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Foxy that. Though, as smart as she was, he knew she'd figure it out in a few days when he didn't return home.

The raid hadn't gone so well, that was an understatement to say the least. When he'd gotten there the few surviving citizens of Sauria were nothing short of piles of raw, scared emotions crammed into their single bodies. Just by the looks on their faces he'd been scared himself, but never did he show it. He needed to be the ace-pilot they'd all heard of in stories and legend. That's why he was there, but still even an ace-pilot held emotions.

_Whether I want too or not, I have to stay here as long as it takes_, was his only thought to himself as he stayed leaned back in the seat. The survivors rested in a make-shift camp a few yards from his resting Arwing. Somehow though, something didn't feel right. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was sure something just wasn't right.

His orbs watched over the make-shift campsite. The few small dinosaurs huddled together as the fires were all that drove the nightmarish images from their heads. But even those small flickering flames could do only so much to keep the screams and cries of loved ones parted at bay for so long.

The campsite, itself, was no bigger than the workout room on the Great Fox. Several lean-tos had been created to make room for the larger dinosaurs that had been caught up in the raid. While the smaller dinos found shelter in cracks within the rock facing the camp was set again. In total there was about thirty or so different fires that dotted the field that pressed up to the base of the rock facing. At the base of the rock facing away from the make-shift camp by only a few yard, at most, set Falco's Arwing; as well as Falco himself.

He couldn't think of a crazy way to spend the last week, other than the time when Slippy messed up Fox's Arwing and spent the whole week with Fox throwing his own tools at him while he set to work fixing the Arwing all over again. That little memory made him laugh, but it soon quieted down when he realized whom he missed most of all on the GreatFox. Foxy McCoy.

The male sapphire falcon shook his head at her last name. He never would figure out what her mother was thinking at naming her after Fox McCloud. He had nothing against Fox, but give him a break: McCoy? Why torture the girl with that last night? But still even so, he found he'd grown to love that name of hers as if it were his own. Everything about her had changed him for the better. Even when she'd had to slice open his stomach to get him back to him old self, he'd truly loved her for it. Even if he'd asked the stupid question: why the stomach? When he'd known the answer was so she wouldn't hurt him anymore than she'd had too.

Falco placed a hand on his stomach, feeling the small scar where the blade had pierced his skin. Though, he hated the scar, at the same time he cared for that scar so much. It was like having a little piece of Foxy with him. Even though, he had her heart in the palm of his hands, and vice versa with his lover.

_Falco, you gotten keep your head in the game boy_, he thought to himself as he found his mind kept racing back to her.

Soon enough several of the fires started to die away as the owners' drifted off to sleep. Though, many still held the nightmarish images within their minds; they tried their best to cope and laid down for a long night's sleep. Falco watched them as he stayed awake and alert for any signs of raiders once more. The other four members of his team had been sent to nearby planets to keep them from harm in case the raiders decided to hit the neighboring planets of Sauria. Still that feeling of something was wrong, kept coming back to Falco.

He soon left his Arwing, a mistake he'd regret later on, as he walked along the edge of the make-shift camp. For sure a quick camp to be created it was rather large, stretching out at a space of sixty by sixty feet. For a make-shift camp that was large as few residents inhabited it for now. The few he'd found weren't all, but some had gone into hiding and he hadn't been able to find them yet.

As he walked his mind drifted by to Foxy, when he should have been paying close attention to the area around him. He'd started to walk away from the make-shift camp. The sounds of approaching footsteps were the only warning he received. In a flash, he'd turned around with his body in a fight-ready stance, only to find a baby dino looking up at him. He sighed as he settled himself, once more ruffling his feathers as Foxy had put it.

He picked the baby up, being gentle as he carried him back to the campsite. Finding the baby's mother was easy as at least baby dinos resemble their parents down to a "T." After returning the baby to his family, Falco walked back to the Arwing. He leaned against its thin frame as he looked up at the sky once more, finding several stars in the sky. And once more that feeling of something was wrong came back like a kick in the stomach.

**xXx**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters of the series!  
I wouldn't be here if I did!**

_The second chapter to this little story, I'm going to try and have this story completed by the end of the week before life gets too hectic for me. Not much else to say except:  
Please review! I love reviews! And I would greatly love to know what you think of this story.  
Foxy McCoy belongs to my friend: Jackswerewolf_

**xXx-adarklovewritteninink-xXx**


	3. Chapter 3: My Dear AcePilot

The skies above Sauria and its neighboring planets were as if someone hand placed their hands and blocked out the sun. There were no shades of blue that coated the skies' true colors of ebony; all the same shade of the hue of ebony. No twinkle of the stars that hung within the galaxy that Sauria called home.

Then how, if all was true of nothing twinkling within Sauria's skies, were there six stars; six stars that seemed to move slowly across the ebony sky. But to the naked eye they appeared motionless, unmoving it seemed. No one paid them any mind, not even the ace-pilot sent to help the survivors of the raid. For those six stars were truly the raiders' fleet, that had returned to finish the job they'd started.

Upon the ships, the crews were awaiting orders from their Mistress. They waited under complete cover as for now their cover was not to be blown by any errors on their parts. Otherwise the Mistress would have their heads.

The fleet was composed of four large ships were within their frames they held the larger of the raiders. These raiders were of the larger, carnivorous breeds of dinosaurs such as the Tyrannosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Afrovenator and the Eustreptospondylus. These were the main attack when Sauria was first raided.

The Mistress had an order in which the main carnivorous species were to go. The Eustreptospondylus were the first to go as they were the smallest of her daily large-carnivore collect. They were seen as the pawns and if killed weren't a big deal. If they succeeded in clearing out the first line of defense from their enemies; next to be sent out were the Afrovenators were sent. Being the second largest in the lineup of carnivores they took out the second lines of defense. While the last breeds to come from the fleet's ships were the Acrocanthosaurus and the Tyrannosaurus species.

These four main carnivores were what the Mistress had collected over the years and decided to use as the first defense when it came to taking over Sauria and her neighboring planets. As of now the three main species of raiders were all housed within the four largest ships of the fleet; each holding thirty of each species just to make sure the Mistress had enough.

On the second largest ship, the Mistress held the collections of raptors found over the years on several different Black-Market planets. Several of the species included the Velociraptor, Oviraptor, and the Pyroraptor. These species of raptors were sent in to raid small populated areas that the main carnivorous species couldn't get to due to their size. While they were important to the Mistress' raids, most of the time they never saw much action.

The last, and the smallest, of the fleet's ships was the first-in-command ship. This is where the Mistress took up the orders and commands of the fleet. As well as where the servants of the Mistress were stationed as well; all of which were within range if the Mistress had a break down, or someone didn't complete a task, where they were easy to hit on the mark.

All seemed quiet on the Mistress' ship as the servants were doing as told; but before too long the sound of running feet could be heard. A flash from the golden eyes of the Mistress alerted the few servants within the room to keep working. She waited the approaching being as her patience wasn't in high regards today. Soon the running calmed to a more orderly walk, thus having the Mistress calm some.

"Madam, everything is in order to our favor. The search and rescue team has acted as you stated they would."

"Excellent. Is the one doved Falco where I believe he should be then?"

"Exactly as you stated Madam. He remained stationed on Sauria while the other three pilots went to secure the Sauria's neighboring planets in case of attacks from us."

The servant was taken aback as the Mistress stood from her chair then; a wick grin, of pleasure, on her lips. Her scaled ears flicked as she turned towards the servant. The cape upon her shoulders flared out to reveal the tight leather battle suit she always wore. While a pair of high-heel combat boots were pressed heavily to the floor, hiding her dinosaur like feet. A set of spikes from her shoulders tore through the battle suit as that wicked grin stayed firmly upon her lips, "Perhaps, then, it is time to give that cheat of a Falco a fair warning."

Her servant gave a grin, "What do you have in mind Mistress?"

That's when she turned evil once more, "_Don't you dare worry about what I have in mind?! Do your job and stay out of my sight!_"

"I'm sorry Mistress," with that he was quick to back away before she could lash out at him. Though, the other servants noticed the raptor claws, razor sharp, flexing at the ends of her fingers.

She gave a hiss of annoy before her golden eyes turned back to the servants only staring at her, "_**Unless you want to be food for my babies, you will get back to work NOW!**_"

At once the corridors of the ship could be heard with the hustling feet of the servants. They didn't want the Mistress or her babies' wraths set upon them.

Once the sounds died away as the chaos calmed, when the Mistress hadn't tried to send anyone off to be food for her babies; she turned back to the bay window as that wicked grin never once left her face. She placed a hand under the bay window as the five raptor claws pressed gentle against the surface of it, "Oh my dear ace-pilot, it has been a long time but no longer. I am coming for you, and you will be _mine_."

The sound of a raptor laughing was heard then as she turned the cape flared once more to reveal her scaled tail as she turned from the bay window. A slice from her claws showcased upon the window, as she was only just beginning her practice upon the one doved Falco. When she was finished with him, his family wouldn't know what to make of his body. That was _if_ she was nice enough to even leave that behind for them.

**xXx**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters of the series!  
So stay away from me with your lawsuits and lawyers!**

_Third installment of Hidden Secrets.  
I rather love the character, Mistress, she tends to have a nasty attitude towards the poor dinos under her rule. We'll just have to wait and see what happens to her!  
Please review! I love reviews! And I love hearing what ya'll have to say!  
Foxy McCoy belongs to my friend: Jackswerewolf_

**xXx-adarklovewritteninink-xXx**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Worried About Him

Foxy walked down the corridor as she stopped at the automatic door to Falco's room. Her light-brown irises looked over the door before she stepped up to it. The door slid open as she walked into his room. For a minute, her mind played a trick on her as she looked towards his bed and saw him there, but when she looked again she only found a pair of old pants laying on the bed.

She gave a slight chuckle, "No wonder he never has anything to wear."

The fennec vixen walked passed his unmade bed as she stepped towards his desk. The computer still was running as she moved the mouse the screen appeared with a new design for a weapon of sorts. The weapon itself was no bigger than a 9mm pistol, but the design was more of futuristic modeling. The area of the gun where a single clip should have gone was replaced with a set of clips, allowing for double the shooting applies. While she took notice that the material he wanted to build it out of was of light weight so it wouldn't be a hassle to carry or handle.

Her eyes then, looked over the blue-prints finding a few small flaws in the design but otherwise it appeared to within creating order. Still she couldn't help but wonder whom he was designing the weapon for as he'd already given her the metal claws that were able to retractable within her hands. Though, she was grateful that he had listened when she said not like Wolverine style, they just appeared normal other than the fact that they were stronger than normal claws.

She placed her hand on the mouse as she leaned over to look more at the weapon's design. Soon finding when she moved the mouse over the weapon that certain little windows popped up with a little more information about it. Though, to Foxy they looked like little "notes-to-self" for Falco; as one of them said: _Stainless steel coating will allow for more flex but keep for rusting_.

Foxy could only chuckle as it seemed Falco was always two steps ahead of himself, at least that's what everyone wanted him to think. Foxy knew another side of that cocky, ace-pilot and he wasn't always two steps ahead of himself. She shook her head as she went back to dragging the cursor over the weapon. When a window popped up saying: _Foxy, get your nosey little butt off my computer!_ The computer then proceeded to shut down on its own.

The female fennec fox was taken aback as she blinked several times at the screen before she gave a low growl, "_Falco Lombardi, you are so getting your butt kicked at training when you get home!_"

With that statement, she stormed out of his room and continued down the corridor towards the training-room; her specific destination before she'd gotten side-track by Falco's room.

When she entered into the training-room, Krystal waved her over towards the treadmills as she was running to the beat of the song _Just The Way You Are_.

Foxy's ears flicked towards the song as she hopped on the treadmill beside Krystal's. She started out at five miles per hour, before she increased the speed to eight just as Krystal was going.

The two fox vixens were silent for a bit as they ran side-by-side for a good ten minutes. Finally Krystal looked over to Foxy, "Alright, what's wrong?"

That caused Foxy to miss a step as she quickly grabbed a hold of the handles on either side of the treadmill. Her orbs cast to Krystal's then, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play with me Foxy. I've been your friend for several years now, ever since you were a rookie to this team. I know you. So what is bothering you?"

Foxy cast her gaze to the moving tread on the treadmill as she refused to look at Krystal for a few minutes.

_Am I really that easy to read_, she questioned to herself.

"Foxy? Earth to Foxy."

Foxy's head shot up then, "Huh? What? I'm sorry, what did you say Krystal?"

The female light-violet vixen shook her head then, "You are a mess my dear friend. But I do forgive you as I'd be the same way if Fox was sent off on a mission as Falco has been."

She paused to make sure Foxy was still with her, "Anyway all I was saying is, if you don't want to tell me then that's fine. But I'm sure it'd be much easier on you if you told someone. Either way I'm here for you."

With that Krystal went back to running, as she'd stepped off the moving tread to speak to Foxy as a way to insure she didn't' miss a step like her fennec friend had. Foxy thought about what Krystal had said before she finally did speak once more, "Krystal I'm worried about him."

That caused the light-violet vixen to pause the machine as she looked directly to the fennec vixen, "Why? He's an ace-pilot. He'll be alright."

"I know this Krystal, believe me I do. I've seen him in action; he's good I will admit. But sometimes being _good_ isn't all it takes, even you must know that."

Krystal drooped her ears slightly then as she looked across the training-room towards the small three-sectional window that allowed the viewing of the galaxy they roamed. She knew this was how it would have turned out because Fox hadn't told Foxy in the first place. She knew it, and so had Fox but he hadn't wanted to worry her. Well now there was just gonna be more of a fight and feeling of betrayal than hurt, because Fox had hidden valuable information from his own team member. Krystal looked directly to Foxy, "There is something Fox needs to tell you Foxy."

The female light-violet fox then jumped off the treadmill, grabbing the towel she'd brought with her as she started towards the automatic doors. She paused when she found the confused Foxy still on the treadmill, "Well come on. The sooner we get this talk over with Fox. The sooner Falco will be coming home. Now come on."

That put a spring in Foxy's step as she jumped off the treadmill and was soon standing beside the awaiting Krystal, "Then let's go have this talk with Fox."

**xXx**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters found within the game series.  
They respectively belong to their creator!**

_Seems Falco knows Foxy so well, that he had to place a program on his computer to shut it down in case she got on there! Haha, poor Foxy. We'll just have to wait and see what this little talk is going to be that Krystal and Foxy are going to have with Fox. Hopefully the poor guy survives from having both vixens after him. Time will only tell.  
_

_Well not much else to say, except: enjoy the chapter and please review. I'd like to know what ya'll think of this story. I'd like to know that I'm not wasting my time with it.  
Foxy McCoy belongs to Jackswerewolf  
Just The Way You Are belongs to original artist_

**xXx-adarklovewritteninink-xXx**


	5. Chapter 5: A Marked Dead Man

The Mistress stepped from within her control room as she watched with golden slit eyes the servants running around within the main control rooms. Somehow not that long ago she remembered a simpler time when there was just her and one other.

Things had been happier back then, and the galaxy hadn't been such a lonely place to roam. She'd had it all; at least to a girl of her caliber she'd had it all. A place to live, someone to love her, and things just went smoothly.

A smile creased her lips, showcasing her dreaded razor sharp teeth, as she remembered her once love. A member of the Redeyes' Clan that was for sure, but he wasn't as blood-thirsty as his relatives were. He held a more anthro shape to his structure than the basic dinosaur structure of his kind. That smile increased as she remembered how gentle, loving, and kind he was for a Redeye. At that day and age, he was all she ever needed; could ever want in life.

But then that was all taken away from her. At that sudden thought, the warm smile disappeared to bring on the sounding of a raptor enraged with hatred. Her claws slashed out at she snagged one of the servants, unfortunate enough to get within her striking distance. With the rage she felt, she didn't even feel the blood drip down her arm as the servant's body was pierced through with her raptor claws. When the episode subsided, her golden slit eyes looked over to the thing she held before dropping it to the ground. Her rage still held as she turned her attention to those standing around looking at her like she was a freak-show, "_**What are you all staring at?! GET BACK TO WORK!**_"

The servants were quick to move around on their long legs. The servants though weren't normal little beings that she'd collected over the years, much like her collections of carnivorous species. No, they were of the CloudRunners race; all captured and forced to work under the Mistress' rule or be thrown to her babies as a snack.

Their long legs allowed them easy retreat from the enraged Mistress, causing her to have no one else to lash out at as she moved back towards the bay window. Her golden slit eyes took on a look of remorse as she bared her fangs for such an emotion to cloud her judgment. She was ruler of the finest raider fleet in the galaxy, an heir to the thrown once ruled by General Scales; whom had taken up raiding to become a warlord over an Empress.

Still when she looked at herself in the window, the reflection that showed was of a broken-hearted Mistress; a Mistress who longed for her lover to return. A hiss of pain and rage escaped her as she recalled the one's name who had taken her lover away from her.

Falco Lombardi.

He was a dead man, of that she would make sure of. Even if by the very least it cost her, her life. She would make sure he paid, for the life he'd taken away.

"Falco Lombardi, you are a dead man when my golden eyes lay upon your body; you will be."

She turned from the bay window then as a blood-thirsty, wicked grin appeared on her lips once more. Her sharp teeth appeared as she walked from the main-control hub through that set of automatic doors and into the main corridor of her command ship.

The sounds of the high-heel combat boots alerted every CloudRunner to evacuate the area, leaving an empty corridor for their Mistress to walk down.

She continued to nice little stroll as she turned down a side corridor, heading towards her archive of weapons. What she had planned for Falco was nothing sure of a brutal Hell.

When she entered the room, weapons of all kinds and species hung on the many clips on the walls. Some were rather old for the era she lived in, while others were extremely rare-with only Black Market solar systems having them. Her golden eyes lay upon several as she picked them up from the walls, grabbing the ammo for them or the needed attachments for them to work. Her mind was driven by an insane force of revenge that she never once stopped to truly think of how her RedEye of a lover had truly died. She didn't care, she'd been told years before that it was Falco Lombardi's fault-and she believed it with all her heart. Falco Lombardi was a marked, dead man.

**xXx**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters belonging to the game series.  
They belong respectively to their original creators and designers.**

_So it would seem that the Mistress isn't just craving her revenge but also seems to have a heart after all. Who all saw that coming? Anyone? Though, it may start to raise some questions as to how Falco is involved. Time will only tell._

_Please read and review!  
I love hearing what ya'll have to say about my stories.  
It makes writing fun for me, and not seem like a job to me.  
Foxy McCoy belongs to Jackswerewolf_

**xXx-adarklovewritteninink-xXx**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome To Your New Home

_"Falco Lombardi, you are a marked dead man."_

Falco jolted awake to find he laying on the ground. He placed a hand over his heavily beating heart as he tried to shake the nightmarish voice he'd heard within his dream. His emerald orbs focused as they held fear within them, before he realized he was beside his Arwing. A sigh escaped him as he picked himself up, "This has to end sometime."

His emerald orbs looked around at the ThornTails as they were all waking from their slumbers. A few fires still burned as the ThornTails of those fires still slept the early morning away. He gave a soft chuckle as he wished he was back on the GreatFox, sleeping away with Foxy. But he paused at that thought as he knew how it'd actually go; she'd be up watching him sleep then start giggling, which would soon break out into a regular loud laugh, because he'd start snoring. That's how most mornings were; at least that's how they used to be.

Several hours later, Falco watched as the ThornTails went off to find food and stretch their legs. Though, for most it was to prove to themselves that they were safe outside the make-shift camp built for them. The ace-pilot stayed by his Arwing, letting them wonder around. Soon enough, he decided to climb inside the Arwing-giving him a little more of a view for the area around the make-shift camp. But it didn't give him an excellent view of the back side of the camp, where six fleet ships landed with stealth.

A pair of baby ThornTails played by a shallow pool of water, giggling erupted from them as they didn't see a problem with the world as their parents did. The water felt cool and inviting to them as they never noticed the large figures coming towards them. As one of them dove under the water, they quickly noticed that the little light still provided by the sun had been blocked out. When the babies surfaced they looked up to be face-to-face with the red eyes of the feared species of the RedEyes. Their screams were the only thing that alerted to the wave of chaos that was to follow, before they met their untimely end.

The other ThornTails turned to see the RedEyes, LongJaws, and the SharpClaw beings come into focus. They had let their guard down as the carnivorous species came towards them. All of the ThornTails looked to each other before trying to back track back towards the make-shift camp.

The RedEyes saw it as a feeding frenzy. The LongJaws saw it as a riot. The SharpClaws saw it as a game. All three species gave chase, leaving the one RedEye to finish off the two baby ThornTails in the shallow water. The ThornTails older and much wiser couldn't do anything to save them, but now it was a matter of saving themselves and those still alive.

The LongJaws took towards the center of the group, as a way to cause trouble for those in the middle of the herd; mostly the younger, more tender ThornTails. While the RedEyes took the outer edges of the herd, running the ThornTails down to the ground as they mass-murdered any, and all, they could catch. The SharpClaws took to running within the herd as a way to push the ThornTails towards the edge or center most point of the stampeding herd of ThornTails.

While her babies were at play, the Mistress rode a top one of her younger RedEyes. She watched with amusement glinting within her golden slit eyes. It was a warming site to see the innocent paying the price for a murder that should never have happened. She knew of General Scales' death and how Falco had been part of that, but now she was more concerned with Falco in the death of Gravier, the RedEye, she had loved. The young RedEye gave a loud growl as she looked to him, "Alright young one. Let's go get him."

The RedEye gave a chilling roar as it picked up the pace, reaching its max speed. The Mistress rode a top with a look of wicked pleasure on her lips.

"_Falco? Falco, what's happening?! Answer me!_"

Falco heard the transmission as he ran towards the fleeing ThornTails in an effort to try and help them. Though, as he rounded the plain view of the running ThornTails, he realized in horror whom was back. While his orbs remained on them, he never noticed the massive young RedEye coming up behind him; nor did he notice the female that walked towards him.

Falco shook his head as he started to move towards the ThornTails that were still alive and had hidden within the cracks of the rock-facing. The only place the RedEyes and LongJaws couldn't get too. The SharpClaws were then sent in, ending the few surviving ThornTails then. Falco pressed his beak firmly together as he made a running start towards them.

"_Where do you think you're going?! You murderer!_"

The male falcon turned to ask the classic "what" response when a smashing fist to the throat and back of the head was his down fall.

He hit the ground hard as a gasp of pain was heard exiting his body. Before his eyes closed the last thought he had escaped him, "Foxy…"

The Mistress flicked her ears, having heard the name, "Foxy? What the hell kind of name is Foxy?"

She laughed as she snapped her raptor claws, causing the young RedEye to grab a hold of Falco. The Mistress gave a wicked grin as she jumped on the young one's back, then signaling to head back to the fleet's ships. The young RedEye nodded its head as it sent Falco into a series of flips and shakes just as a ragdoll would for a child. The delight of having Falco, the one that had murdered her lover and the one that could have given her all power over Sauria, within her grasp was almost too much for the Mistress as she had to suppress a squeal of delight.

As she rode on the back of the young RedEye, she cast her gaze towards the sky. She could only guess that the girl named Foxy was indeed Falco's lover. If she played her cards right she had a little gift for Foxy, but for now she planned on playing with her little prize for now. Her golden slit eyes looked down to the motionless figure, that was Falco, as all these wonderfully, horrid ideas kept running through her mind. Her biggest problem was, she didn't know which one to perform first and that upset her greatly.

When they arrived back at the fleet of ships, the RedEyes, LongJaws, and SharpClaws were herded up and placed back within their ships. All of them being full and happy were easy to handle unlike when they'd first arrived. As the Mistress stepped down from her mount, three pairs of CloudRunners appeared. She turned towards them as she snapped her fingers for the RedEye to drop Falco. In which a loud thud was heard, followed by a moaning of pain from his unconscious body.

The CloudRunners nodded as they were quick to retrieve him and take him within the Mistress' personal ship. The Mistress looked back to her RedEye as she petted him on the leg, before she parted ways with him. The RedEye soon nodded before leaving back towards its own personal ship.

As the Mistress walked down the corridors of the main-control ship, she could hear the constant little whispers from the other CloudRunners. They were all impressed that she'd managed to capture the ace-pilot of the StarFox team. Though, as she neared her chambers she found the three pairs of CloudRunners awaiting her arrival. One of them stepped up as they addressed, "Your Mistress, he has been seen to, and dealt with as you desired."

A grin became more apparent on her face as she nodded. A hiss-like growl was heard then, "Good, very good. _Now, leave me be with him!_"

The six CloudRunners took off as to escape her wrath; she showed no interest in taking off after them. Her interest was more held with the one inside her personal chambers. She stepped towards the automatic doors as it opened up and revealed several more doors; a wicked grin appeared as she turned towards the left. The door opened to reveal a laboratory of sorts, and there in the center was a steel tabled with the murderer strapped down tight to it.

She walked over to him as she placed a rough, scaled hand on his cheek. His feathers felt soft to her rather rough skin. A blink of surprise came as she took notice that he didn't seem like a killer at all. Still when she thought of Gravier and General Scales, that hatred for him came back stronger and stronger than before. She removed her hand from his cheek as she flexed her hand before striking out at Falco. When she turned from him, on his cheek were four large, five inch deep gashes. She'd made her mark and planned on delivering the rest of the damage when he was just conscious enough to feel the pain. This, to her delight, would only take a few more hours before he would reach that state. Then the real fun would begin, at least for her.

"Welcome to your new home Falco Lombardi."

**xXx**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters found within the game series.  
They respectively belong to their original creators and designers.  
**

_Uh-oh! Falco definitely has gotten himself into some serious trouble now. Seems the Mistress has him exactly where she wants him. Hopefully something turns the tides for Falco before it could all come to an end for him. We'll just have to wait and see._

_Please read and review!  
I want to know that someone at least likes this story.  
Foxy McCoy belongs to Jackswerewolf_

**xXx-adarklovewritteninink-xXx**


	7. Chapter 7: We're Coming With You!

Fox stood with his emerald orbs focused upon a hologram projecting from the center of the table. His hands rested beside the controls as he placed his whole right hand on a circular pad, causing the hologram to suddenly jump to zoom in on what he was so interested in.

As the image zoomed in towards Fox's desired location, it became clear that the hologram was of the planet Sauria. His eyes went from being focused to rather concern as the hologram showed the destruction from the earlier raiding party, and somewhere down on that planet was his ace-pilot; that he'd foolishly let go.

_"Fox I have to go."_

_"Falco, you don't have to go. You got more here than if you went down there."_

_The male falcon stopped as he pressed his beak tightly together, a treat he'd learned from Foxy when she'd set her ears back, have a fierce grin on her face and a determined look in her eyes. But with the male falcon when that beak was pressed tightly together he was ticked off for reasons of statements being said that was utter crap. He set his eyes on the male fox as he shook his head, "You know Fox, when you signed up being the main pilot for the GreatFox, you swore to protect those you could, or die trying."_

_That had Fox shutting up quickly as the male falcon turned his back on him and walked towards the door. Fox shook his head before speaking, "Falco."_

_The male falcon turned to look at him, his hand resting on the door as the rest of his body was out the door. Fox continued quickly before the hot-headed falcon left completely, "Just tell Foxy, the real reason you're going."_

"Hey Fox. Fox? Hey?"

Fox shook his head quickly before he turned to see the smallest member of the team; a green-hued frog, the best mechanic this side of the galaxy. Fox nodded, giving the male frog his upmost attention, "I'm sorry Slippy. What do you need?"

"Well Fox, I was just thinking about the fact that Falco told you something and you have yet to tell Foxy about it. Why is that?"

The male fox's ears drooped low as he looked back to the hologram of Sauria, before back to Slippy. Again, he was debating greatly with himself all because he was best friends with the male, hot-headed, quick-tempered, trigger-finger of a falcon. Finally though, he had an answer for Slippy, "Because Falco already told her."

"Told me what Fox?"

Fox and Slippy froze as the two vixens of the GreatFox walked in; both still wearing a pair of exercise shorts and a sports bra, while caring a towel around their necks. Foxy had been in a hurry to get to the main control hub that she hadn't let her or Krystal stop to change clothes. And now the female, warm-brown and honey hued fennec fox

looked to him with a questionable look on his face, "Fox, what was Falco supposed to tell me?"

With a quick movement of his right hand, the hologram died away with the static that followed behind it. That had Krystal's attention as she realized that she was trying to defend Falco; her temper started to boil then, "Fox, tell her the truth."

Foxy looked between the light-violet vixen and her loving orange shaded mate. Krystal's eyes held rage as she knew Fox was debating the answer of not telling Foxy; while Fox's eyes held sadness as he knew he'd have to tell her and rather quickly, as it was now clear as crystal that Falco hadn't told his lover.

Foxy's ears drooped lowly, "Please. Just tell me."

Krystal glared to Fox then, he had the answer that Foxy wanted and he just stood there looking at the celled flooring. Fox looked to Krystal then as he just shook his head, but before she could argue her point he looked towards Foxy. She was a wreck and he'd hate himself more if he didn't tell her; Slippy was right-he needed to tell her.

"Foxy, take a seat."

"I'm fine where I am. Just tell me Fox."

He gave a sigh before continuing, noticing she was becoming more stubborn like her mate, "Very well. Several days ago when we received the stress call from Sauria, Falco was quick to accept the position as head of the search and rescue team sent to Sauria. When he got there the raiders had retreated at the request of someone by the name of Mistress."

Foxy nodded her head a bit, "What does that have to do with what Falco didn't tell me?"

"Foxy, this girl the Mistress she wants nothing more than-"

"Fox_? Krystal? Foxy? Slippy? Hello? Anyone there?_"

At the sound of his voice Foxy forgot all about the matter at hand as she ran over to the headset to answer her mate's whining incomes. Krystal shot Fox a look that said: "you aren't out of this yet Fox." He just nodded as he knew that for a fact.

"Falco, it's good to hear from you again. Are you coming home now?"

"_Err..umm...soon yes Foxy, very soon._"

Foxy noticed his hesitation as she flicked back her ears some, "Falco is everything alright?"

Falco nodded, before catching something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head as he noticed several RedEyes and LongJaws chasing the older ThornTails. He pressed his beak tightly together before he set the headset down, jumping from the cockpit of the Arwing as he took off running towards the ThornTails.

Foxy heard all of this before she started to scream, in the hopes that he would come back, "Falco? Falco, what's happening?! Answer me!"

When all she received was static from the other end, her warm honey hued orbs turned towards Fox with a fierce gaze, "_You are going to tell me RIGHT NOW what is going on!_ And once I know what is going on, we are going to get in our Arwings and we are going to get Falco. **Do I make myself clear Fox McCloud?**"

Krystal stared at Foxy with such surprise in her eyes from just how quickly the fennec vixen had taken command that she just nodded her head before stating, "I'm with you Foxy."

Fox couldn't believe it as that had really come from Foxy's mouth. She was no longer that little, shy, timid girl that Falco used to pick on. She had grown with this team and had turned into a true member of this team. Even if she was one that had just challenged him, he didn't care. He liked what she'd done and he gave her approval, "Alright Foxy McCoy, you have my full attention; and you will know the truth."

Foxy nodded then, a little worried after her outburst but glad that Krystal and Fox hadn't turned on her. Instead they were all for helping her. Though, with a slight horror she realized who was left in charge of the GreatFox. Slippy. But for now no one seemed to see notice that small, annoying fact. Instead her eyes shifted to Fox as he moved over to the hologram that was now atop the center of the table.

This time the hologram was not of the planet, Sauria, but of a wicked looking hybrid. Foxy's orbs looked the hologram over before looking to Fox, "And this is?"

"This would be the woman by the name of Mistress. She was once under the command of General Scales, and is now the head of the remaining SharpClaws. Within her power, besides those worthless SharpClaws, are fleet ships each harboring their own treasures."

"Those treasures are not jewels and riches. The term "treasure" in this Mistress' terms means hordes of SharpClaws, CloudRunners, LongJaws, and RedEyes; among whatever else she might have picked up over the years," Krystal stated then as Fox turned the hologram with his left hand.

The hologram quickly splintered as it showcased the important key factors that made the Mistress tick. Foxy watched as it showed the razor-sharp raptor claws, the spikes upon her body that protected her, the long whip like tail that was inherited from the raptor blood from within her veins, and finally it showcased her face. Foxy at first was confused, til she looked upon the face and realized that those golden, slit eyes were about the most horrifying thing to look upon. She wanted to do nothing short of take away their abilities to see anything within their world.

The fennec vixen turned to see Fox through the hologram on the other end of the table, "So what does she have to do with Falco?"

Fox hung his head before Krystal spoke up, "When they were younger and Falco was dating Kat, this Mistress character showed up. At first Falco tried to be friends with her, and that didn't work out as Kat was Falco's one and only. Well the Mistress wouldn't hear of it and tried to murder Kat. When news reached Falco, he went a little crazy but no one judged him for it; but still it was enough to unleash the hidden dragon form that was locked within his blood for years. When the Mistress found this out, she was impressed beyond a doubt about it, and she wanted him. There were a few times she almost succeeded but when he joined our team, she no longer had the chance too."

Foxy nodded, "So she wants his dragon form that has recently been unlocked again, yes?"

"She does, but there's another reason that she wants Falco, Foxy."

The warm brown and honey colored vixen turned to her leader as he was the one that had spoken last, "And what reason is that?"

"Foxy, she wants Falco dead."

The fennec vixen stopped as her head spun for a minute, before she caught herself on the edge of the table. She couldn't believe what had just fallen from Fox's mouth; it was almost like a bad dream, one in which she couldn't wake from. When she felt the hand of her friend, Krystal, on her shoulder she snapped back into reality.

Fox looked concerned now as he hadn't meant to worry her or cause her harm like that. Then again, with the way he'd said it, he wasn't surprised by the way she reacted; he would have done the same if someone was trying to hurt Krystal as this Mistress character was trying to harm Falco.

"Why?"

Fox didn't hesitate this time when he answered her, "When I went to kill General Scales, Falco had followed me saying that I was always needing back up; for once I didn't object. But right before either of us could kill him, a voice was heard and then his horde of SharpClaws came and finished him off, allowing them their freedom. It would seem that the SharpClaws that are under her command now have lied and stated that Falco has killed her once beloved commander. Now she wants nothing short of revenge on Falco."

That set Foxy's blood to boiling point, "That is a **lie**. Falco never did such a thing! He would have told me if he had."

"Yes Foxy, we know this. We all do. Falco is one of our greatest friends and he knows he can tell us anything," Krystal said trying to calm the raging fennec vixen.

Foxy looked back to the hologram of this girl doved Mistress, "_She is mine._"

With that statement said, she turned on her heels and walked out as the automatic doors closed shut, tight, just behind her flickering tail.

Fox looked to Krystal, before both of them took off running after Foxy, "We're coming with you!"

**xXx**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters found within the game series.  
They respectively belong to their original creators and designers.**

**Chapters Left (excluding this one): 7**

_Well now, isn't this a little mess! Let's see where this leads now. Hopefully Foxy gets her revenge and hopefully Falco survives until Foxy and the gang get there. Though, I have to admit I adore the cute little frog, Slippy, he's just too comical not to love him, hehe!_

_Please read and review. I love hearing what ya'll have to say.  
That and reviews make me feel as if writing isn't such a job more than like a pleasure to make myself happy and those that read my stories happy as well. Thank you guys!_

_Foxy McCoy belongs to Jackswerewolf  
Falco's Dragon form belongs and was created by XenomorphicDragon_

**xXx-adarklovewritteninink-xXx**


	8. Chapter 8: Just Getting Started

Falco flexed his side as he felt a sharp pain, much like a needle being jammed into a sensitive nerve. His eyes shifted with a rage under his closed eye-lids. While his body flexed from feeling that constant pain.

A wicked grin appeared as a pair of golden slit eyes watched in humor at his pain. While she left the actual needle within his nerve, she went over to a table that held several more weapons of her choice on it. Her eyes looked over the glittering weaponry as she couldn't make up her mind, "Which one? Which one?"

She tapped a raptor claw on her cheek as if she were a school girl trying to make up her mind on which shade of blush to buy. This was the hardest part she figured, the choosing of the best weapon. Finally, her eyes landed on a weapon with the shape of a small hand gun, but the wires within it were barbed and meant to dig deep within the flesh, then ripping it apart. With the weapon in hand, she walked back over to the subconscious Falco.

"You won't feel this I promise," she said with a sharp hiss of amusement, before she stepped back about ten feet.

She pulled a trigger as the whistling of the barbed wires could be heard through the air. All Falco knew was that when those little things hit his flesh and burrowed in, he wanted to howl out in pain. But the state his body was in wasn't letting him do a dang thing about it. All he could do was tense his body, which he found out was the worst thing he could do.

At the movement, the weapon felt his body tense it started to give of a soft, sharp hum letting the Mistress know of his body's state. She was pleased as she ripped the gun back with a quick flick of her wrist. At once, the flesh on his arm, chest, stomach, and leg was ripped from his body. A cry suddenly escaped Falco as that was enough to bring him from his subconscious state. This along, had a smile of wicked intentions upon the Mistress' face.

"Falco, you look horrible," she said as she just tossed the weapon aside, having it clatter to the ground as it scraped til it hit the wall; his flesh painting the celled flooring crimson from his blood.

Falco was far from pleasured at seeing her. In fact, all he really cared about was whether or not, in the time he'd been out, she had captured Foxy. Though, his thought process was interrupted as he cried out as the Mistress pressed her raptor claws within the wound on his stomach and on his leg. His feathers flared out as he tried to get himself free. The Mistress just smiled warmly at seeing him in some much pain.

"What did you think I'd allow you on my ship without trying to give back to you as you did to General Scales?"

The male falcon looked at her like she was crazy, "What the hell are you talking about you crazy woman?!"

The Mistress ripped her claws from his wounds as she licked the blood away, before she turned her golden slit orbs towards him, "What did you call me?"

Falco didn't care at this point not to repeat himself, "I called you a crazy woman."

In an instant, he felt white-hot pain on his other cheek as his cheeks now matched, both now having four large, five inch deep gashes on them. Though, his right cheek was pained more as it held the freshly formed ones; while his left cheek held a dull, numbing pain from the first attack on his face. He winced in a pained manor as he didn't care out this time, not letting her have that pleasure to hear him cry over something like this.

The Mistress was not amused then as she snapped her raptor claws, soon hearing the sound of the automatic doors sliding open as several sets of footsteps were heard. At first Falco wanted to believe that it was his team there to save him, but when he turned his head just enough to look he found it was three pairs of CloudRunners.

_Why those fire-breathing little demons? Why_, Falco thought to himself as he tried to listen to what the Mistress was saying, but at the same time he noticed a sudden darkness starting to swallow him once more. He gave a sigh out as he spoke a name, "Foxy.."

The Mistress heard this name as her orbs watched as the CloudRunners unstrapped Falco from the metal table, then hoisting him onto their backs before taking off to another section of the Mistress' ship. She thought about the girl's name before dismissing it before following, at a slower pace, after the CloudRunners.

When Falco woke next, he found he had on his pants which caused a great pain because of the open wounds on his legs. He sat himself up as he grabbed a hold the legs of his pants, before tearing them where the pain was revealed. When that was finished he found himself within a small room, the one large, bay window was tinted over and appeared to be a one way window. But at this rate, he would almost bet that _she _was on the other side looking in on him, seeing as he couldn't see through to the other side. With that settled, he turned around to see the other window that allowed him to see out.

His interest was spiked, though he really didn't want to know what was on the other side of that window. When he reached it, he set his hands on the sill as he looked out, finding a maze of sorts. Though, where there were dead ends, or supposedly dead ends, he saw large cages housing several breeds of dangerous dinosaurs. He shook his head, not even wanting to know what her next smart idea was. Sadly for him, he would soon find out as he heard her voice through an inner-come on the wall beside the window.

"Now then Falco, are you ready for your next challenge. Seeing as you survived my secession. Which I'm sure will start taking affect soon. But for now, I'd like you to meet several of my newest babies."

Falco's eyes turned towards the window once more as the large cages opened as her "babies" were allowed within the maze. Very soon, to Falco's horror, they disappeared within the many turns of the maze. He could only guess he was the lab-rat for this.

"Now then, you have as much time as you need to get through that maze, or die; whichever comes first really."

The sapphire hued falcon shook his head, "What in your right mind makes you think I'm gonna do this?"

"You don't have a choice Falco, for we have Foxy."

Falco at first was concerned, but then a smile appeared on his face, "Prove it to me then."

The Mistress was silent for a minute before her voice sounded again, "Alright smart-ass, just get going."

With that the window Falco was beside shattered as the sound alerted the dinosaurs within the maze. Falco was quick to avert that danger as he moved deep within the maze. Several times having to avoid the sight of the adult RedEyes and LongJaws, he knew though that there were babies as well of these species. Along the way of the maze he'd taken he'd seen several SharpClaws, of which he took out; earning him several more wounds to add to his collection. With each wound, he drew closer to a threatening rate of blood-loss, but at the rate he was going he didn't care so long as he made it out of this twisted, sick game of a maze she had him within. Though, every little bit he was sure he felt someone following him.

Soon enough, he turned around as he found a juvenile RedEye following him like he was Mommy. Figuring he didn't have much to lose, Falco walked over to the RedEye, sound finding that it had been ridden before as it let him climb atop it. Falco gave a grin then as he knew the Mistress could see him now, and being the smart-ass he was-he waved back and gave a smirk of victory. He tipped the RedEye's neck as it sent it into a frenzy having it crash through the walls as it soon stood once more on celled flooring. As he looked behind him he realized that had been one of her dumbest ideas.

The sound of clapping was heard as Falco jumped down from the crouching RedEye. The Mistress stood there, her hands out in front of her as she clapped for him. Though, whether it was in a mocking tone or not, he couldn't tell. She gave an amused smirk, "Seems you can tame anything that you have killed once."

"What are you talking about?"

Falco took quick notice as she stiffened before she took a step towards him, but in an instant she was gone. He flicked his tail feathers, feeling the vibration waves upon the air, but even he was slow for her attacks as he was sent flying within the next room. When he hit the wall within the next room, he picked himself up as he saw a nice crimson traced pattern of himself on the wall. He looked down quickly at his body finding the wounds open once more.

The Mistress stepped through the door, before closing it as lights turned on as the door was slammed shut. The room was larger than it appeared. The flooring was celled like the rest of the ship, but along the walls were spikes-which explained why his wounds had reopened. He turned to look as the Mistress removed her cape, letting it fall to the ground. Now that he got a better look at her, his jaw dropped. He knew whom she was, "Laydia?"

"Ah, so you do remember me. Well that's good to know. How is Kat these days," she asked, though by the look on her face she knew something Falco didn't.

Falco clamped his beak shut, only amazed that she'd lived this long, and that she was still as hateful as ever. Laydia gave a smirk as she ran at him, her boots ripping apart as she increased her speed; soon the clomp- clomp of the boots were replaced with the tap-tap of raptor claws hitting the celled floor. Falco braced himself, catching her as her claws made contact with his bared forearms.

She pushed off of him as she whipped around in mid-air, causing her tail to hit the side of his body. In doing so, it sent him sliding across the floor towards the spikes on another wall. Falco gave a grin as he flipped, catching himself in mid-slide as it gave him lost balance back. Laydia was impressed as she came at him once more, Falco being ready this time as he caught her foot, shoving her backwards as it caused her to loose her balance. He slammed her into the wall, as spikes dug deep within her scaled hide.

A raptor hiss of fiery came from within her throat as she lashed out at him, nailing him across the chest as it made the wound upon his chest larger and more open. He grimaced as he gripped the newly torn flesh, before his eyes found her figure gone. The male falcon froze slightly as he listened with his body. In the instant she appeared once more, he slammed his foot into her chest from a jack-screw kick. He landed on his feet as he heaved a heavy breath, blood started to pool around his feet. But at this point, he was itching for a good fight.

The female hybrid picked herself back up as she felt her chest, finding the battle suit was cracked where he'd just nailed her. She blinked in surprise before grinning once more. Her tail pushed her back to her feet before she stood on the balls of her feet, giving her a graceful position. Falco just rolled his eyes, standing in a battle ready stance. With no weaponry that he could see of, he was relying on his hand-to-hand combat skills; one in which he hoped he had tuned from countless hours of whopping Fox's butt within the training room on the GreatFox. He shook his head as he brought himself back to the battle at hand, finding that Laydia had once more vanished from his view. Though, this time his ears picked up on the slight tapping of her hind-back claws, which all raptors had, as it hit the celled flooring.

He turned just slightly as he lashed out with his hand, feeling her throat within his grasp. Falco grinned as he turned towards her, before going to throw her hard against the floor. Though, she twisted as it brought him closer to her as she pressed her feet into his stomach. He gasped as he felt both of them on the scar on his lower stomach; he looked to her as she grinned. The feeling of having his body ripped apart was felt as she dug into his stomach before ripping it apart. The scar pulsed as he cried out, landing in a curled ball of pain as he gasped in sheer pain.

Laydie noticed the crimson pool of blood as it gathered around his curled body. She rejoiced at knowing that she had just taken down Falco. What she failed to notice was the crimson feathers starting to over take his body, as well as the claws growing upon both of his feet and hands.

His head started to take on the shape of a close relative of the dinosaurs as well as birds of pray. He held back his cries of pain as his skull continued to grow in size, while his bones started to crack and snap into the shapes of his newly transforming dragon form. His tail feathers fused together as they started to grow in length as one, soon coming to their full length of twelve feet; before branching off to form shiny sapphire feathers at the tip of his tail. His head soon was fully transformed as it held a crest of shiny sapphire feathers with crimson ones behind the first that wrapped fully around his head, with another set of shiny sapphire feathers of a longer length continued down from his head to his back.

As he started to stand on his hind legs, having his back hind feet having the coloring of a light peach with a set of razor sharp claws. His body had taken on the full coloring of his primary coloring of sapphire. Soon he dropped to all fours as his front feet were sapphire with a pair of wings splitting and forming at the base of his feet as they branched out to showcase the shiny sapphire feathers lined with longer crimson ones to complete the wings. His chest held a chest plate of crimson hue, along with scales running up from the chest plate to the base of the crown of feathers atop his head; while having scales run from the bottom of the chest plate to his underbelly and then to his tail. His eyes and top jaw had a crimson lining, as his eyes were still the same deep, emerald hue as in his falcon form. As he heaved himself to his full height, he could still feel the pain brought on from his other form.

Laydia took several more steps back as throughout his transformation she had slowly been retreating back from him. Now realizing just how large his massive dragon form was, with the tail, itself, being twelve feet in length. Falco took notice of her turning to run for the door as he whipped his tail around and slammed it down in front the door; blocking her escape then. The female hybrid turned to be eye-to-eye with the giant feathered dragon. She gulped as he gave a fanged grin, he was just getting started.

**xXx**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters found within the game series.  
They respectively belong to their original creators and designers.**

**Chapters Remaining (Excluding this one): 6**

_Haha! Mistress (Laydia) was ready to take Falco on! At least til his Dragon form was unlocked. Just like that old saying goes: "You mess with the bull, you're gonna get the horns." She's definitely gonna get something that's for sure!_

_Please read and review!  
_

_Foxy McCoy belongs to Jackswerewolf  
Falco's Dragon Form belongs and was created by XenomorphicDragon  
Laydia (Mistress) belongs to me_

**xXx-adarklovewritteninink-xXx**


	9. Chapter 9: A Toddler ThornTail's Tale

Foxy's long ears flexed as she zipped up her battle suit; the violet hues flashing shades of light purples along her dresser and bed. When she'd first received the suit, she had been beyond tickled to death. Now it was protection against a foe she had never seen, nor dealt with before. The fennec vixen turned as she looked herself over in the full-length mirror within her room, she looked older it seemed. She brushed the thought away as she stepped towards the automatic doors.

As the doors slid apart, Foxy stopped short as she found Fox standing outside her door. She tilted her head some as she looked to him, "Fox?"

The leader of the GreatFox was dressed within his own battle suit, the original one he'd had when he'd first trekked to Sauria. Before he could answer, here came Krystal in her violet battle suit. Fox gave a quick nod to Foxy before moving on with Krystal coming up alongside Foxy's door to look to the fennec vixen. When Foxy just shrugged her shoulders and walked out of her room, Krystal nodded before following after the first two foxes.

When the three foxes reached the hanger where the Arwings were kept, they were greeted by the mechanic, Slippy. Fox stopped to speak with the little green hued frog as the two vixens climbed within their Arwings; Foxy within her purple Arwing while Krystal was within her own blue hued Arwing. The female vixen caught Falco's mate looking over to where Falco's Arwing would normally have been, and saw as her ears drooped low with a sad look upon her face; though only for a few seconds before once more the fierce and determined looked returned.

Fox quickly climbed within his Arwing as Slippy opened the hanger before disappearing out of there. Foxy was first to launch as Krystal and Fox were right behind her. Krystal flew side-by-side with Fox as the two followed after the ever increasing speed of Foxy's Arwing. They knew she was in a hurry to get to Falco, both of which were hoping they weren't too late.

"_Foxy, calm down we'll get there_," sounded Krystal's voice from the headset Foxy wore.

The female fennec fox gave a sharp intake of air before slowing the Arwing down just enough to notice some kind of speed chance; if only by a few notches, "Sorry Krystal. I just want him to be safe."

"**Foxy that is what we all want for Falco. We'll get there and don't worry Mistress is all yours**," Fox's voice said as it cut through the headset once more.

Foxy nodded as she set course for Sauria, hoping that Falco was still somewhere on that planet. Her mind wondered for a second on what was happening to him and whether this Mistress character had a hold of him. When she thought of that that scenario, she felt her blood boil and had darker thoughts of how to end a cruel being's reign such as Mistress'. She shook her head as the Arwing started to shake slightly from entering Sauria's atmosphere. She corrected the Arwing as it had started to dip upon hitting the atmosphere of Sauria.

Within a few minutes, but what seemed like a lifetime to Foxy, she was flying low over the land, marshes, and rocks that made up the planet Sauria. Fox and Krystal weren't far behind her as she could hear their Arwings. She kept her eyes and radar peeled for Falco or even his Arwing.

After a few hours of searching, after the team had split up-Fox's radar picked up Falco's Arwing. He contacted Krystal, who then contacted Foxy and soon all three were landing just a few feet from Falco's abandoned Arwing. Foxy being the first to reach it, before looking inside in the failed hope of him sitting there. Fox and Krystal walked up as they noticed her ears drooped lower than normal, she really did miss that cocky ace-pilot; they didn't blame her in the slightest.

Krystal's ears flickered as she turned seeing a bush's leaves move, though there was no wind. She looked back to Fox before she walked over to the bush, hoping it was some trick of the mind. The light violet hued vixen bent down as she moved apart the leaves to find a toddler ThornTail hiding. Upon seeing her, and not a LongJaw, SharpClaw, or RedEye the toddler ThornTail jumped out of the bush and into Krystal's chest. The weight of the baby was enough to knock her over; having Fox and Foxy come over then to see what was going on.

Foxy looked the baby ThornTail over as it continued to shake with an untold fear; she cast her eyes over to Krystal, "Do you know if it can speak or not?"

Krystal looked back to the ThornTail as she asked within its own language if it was gifted in speech yet. When the toddler started spilling various sentences from its beak, Foxy was over joyed as was Fox. Though, for Fox the toddler ThornTail reminded him of his friend Tricky the EarthWalker; he was quick to shake that thought from his mind as he looked back to Krystal, Foxy, and the Thorntail.

Krystal looked to Foxy then, "She does know that there was a bird here that was of sapphire coloring and wore a crimson battle suit."

Foxy nodded as she looked to the toddler ThornTail, she was amazed at how skilled and gifted the toddler was for such a young age. Then again, she realized that dinosaur babies could develop quicker than mammal babies. She caught Krystal's head nodding as the toddler had started to speak once more, though with it being in an old fashion Saurian language Krystal had to have the ThornTail slow down a bit. Finally, the toddler silenced as her tale had been told and she settled on Krystal's lap for a nap.

"Well Krystal," Foxy asked in a quiet voice as not to wake the sleeping ThornTail toddler.

"She said that Falco had been watching over them for several days before the attack happened. She and a few of her friends had been playing in a shallow pool of water just a ways from the make shift camp site Falco had created for them. She had dove under water in a deeper part of the water as her friends had remained in the shallow end. When she surfaced she found a RedEye eating her friends and the rest of the ThornTails being herded by the RedEyes, LongJaws, and SharpClaws."

Krystal stopped as the toddler moved on her lap, causing her to move her tail to wrap slightly around the toddler as that caused her to calm and sleep once more. She then looked to Foxy before continuing, "When she was finally able to get back to the camp she witnessed a juvenile RedEye carrying a hybrid, which I can only guess would be Mistress. The hybrid attacked and knocked out Falco before having the RedEye pick him up and carry him off like a ragdoll. After that she said she hid and that's where she's been since then til we showed up."

Foxy nodded as she tried to keep her boiling, raging blood under control. She knew then that once she got a hold of Mistress that she would just barely escape with her life.

"Foxy."

The fennec vixen turned her head as she saw Fox standing beside them then, "What is it Fox?"

"Mistress and her fleet are still stationed here on Sauria. It's about a three days ride in the Arwings."

Foxy stood as she found Krystal standing with the toddler ThornTail in hand as the baby remained asleep. Fox nodded as he understood Krystal's motives, there wasn't a chance she was about to leave the baby behind. It just wasn't in Krystal's heart to do so; she had very strong motherly instincts much like Foxy did. He nodded then as the four headed back to their Arwings to go find Falco, and get rid of Mistress.

**xXx**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters within the game series.  
They respectively belong to their original creators and designers.**

**Chapters Remaining (Excluding this Chapter): 5**

_I don't know why but I find baby/toddler ThornTails so adorable! I guess it's the fact that they're small and not huge like the adults. Seems now with the information found out that it's a rescue mission to find their cocky, ace pilot, let's hope they aren't too late!_

_Please read and review!  
I love hearing what ya'll have to say._

_Foxy McCoy belongs to Jackswerewolf  
Falco's Dragon Form belongs to XenomorphicDragon  
Laydia (Mistress) belongs to me_

**xXx-adarklovewritteninink-xXx**


	10. Chapter 10: I Just See A Monster

Laydia dived out of the way once more as Falco's tail slammed down with enough force to have the celled floor crackle apart, forming a crater with the start of it being the impression of his tail. She looked to the crater then to the Feathered Dragon she'd so royally ticked off.

Falco's emerald orbs shown with a pained rage, something Laydia didn't notice as she was too worried to really pay much attention; other than to where the next wall was that Falco seemed to be driving her towards. A pain was steady building up within Falco's body as all the treatment she'd given him before all the other tests was starting to take its course. He could feel his body slowing down as the blood loss from his other form was slowing invading his new dragon form; giving off the feeling of constant tireness, and the dizzy feeling from the amount of blood lost. Falco paused in his next attack, gathering what strength he had left to give his final attack.

Laydia took notice of his sudden pause as she ran at him, pulling a hidden weapon from a strap on her waist. She aimed as she felt the tense trigger against her index finger. A smile appeared as the cool, tense metal felt like home to her as pulled the trigger then. She waited to hear the sound of the bullet hit the target she intended for.

Instead, Falco felt a sharp pain from his chest plate before the bullet clattered to the celled floor. His emerald eyes glared towards the female hybrid as his mind finally snapped. A growl started to form deep within his chest, before the growl made its way to his throat; providing him with the needed sound, soon opening his mouth as he produced a roar loud enough to drop Laydia to her feet with her hands clamping tightly shut over her ears. The roar continued for another thirty seconds before the echoing was ceased as he closed his mouth. A grin seemed to appear on his mouth as he stepped closer to Laydia. The roar having down its job as she was stunned from the sheer volume produced to create it.

The Feathered dragon paused just a few feet from the female hybrid as he raised his left front foot into the air just a few inches off the ground. Laydia looked up just in time to see Falco's foot coming at her as he hit her hard, square in the chest. She felt a few ribs crack as the impact was enough to send her flying back into the wall. She slid down the wall as she gasped in pain, before looking back to the male dragon that stood before her.

"You think just because you're in that form you can last much longer," she stated as she forced herself to her feet.

Falco took notice of the blood that dripped down her chin; and to the sudden swelling around the right side of her rib cage. She was a walking corpse much as he was. But for now at least he had the will power to try and stay alive. She was slowly giving up and he knew it.

As he started to take a step towards her, he felt a pulse of pain surge through his body. The surge being enough to drop him to his belly as he gave a screech in pain. Laydia gripped her ears as the pain felt deep within her ear from the screech had her dropping to her knees once more. Falco continued to screech in pain as his dragonic form slowly started to recend from view. The pain being more than when he had transformed, giving him the guess that his original form was badly damaged and probably wouldn't survive another round with Laydia.

His skull started to feel as if it were splitting in half, having the dragon qualities slowly draw back within his body. Soon his head was once more fully feathered and falcon shaped with the blazing yellow hued beak. His body was heard snapping and cracking as the dragon features of his full body dissolved away, giving him, once more the shape of his anthro falcon body. The last thing to go was the twelve foot tail as it seemed to drop from his body before dissolving into thin air. As the transformation came to a close, Falco opened his eyes as he felt himself screaming but the pain was no longer there it seemed.

Laydia removed her hands from her ears as she noticed the falcon male once more. A grin appeared as she quickly got back to her feet, finding that as a bad move as she became dizzy from the pain the cracked ribs provided for her body. She bared her fangs as she tried to grip the pain before she continued. While she was fighting her own pain, Falco was getting back to his feet; slowly but he was getting there.

When he reached his full height once more, his emerald eyes, though tired, looked directly towards Laydia. He knew this had to end and if it meant giving up his life to keep Foxy and the others safe from this mad-woman then so be it. Falco felt another surge of pain pulse through his body. This time, though, he rode out the pain as he let the pain fuel his burning rage that Laydia had started all those years before.

"You know Laydia, you really are a thorn in my side."

The female hybrid looked to see a fist coming flying at her face. On impact she skid back a few feet, having her raise two fingers to her lips as she felt the warm, sticky crimson hued liquid come seeping from her busted lips. She was shocked as well as surprised from his reaction, "Why Falco, have you ever been taught not to hit a lady?"

"That's the key word right there: _lady_. I don't see a lady in front of me, I just see a monster."

That statement enraged Laydia to the point she roared out with a fiery of a female scorned by a man. Falco was ready for her as she came at him with a new found power. He wasn't surprised when she nailed a direct hit to his chest, ripping the already pre-formed wound back open. A grimance of pain flickered on his beak for a few split seconds before he snapped back to a rage-fueled reality. With Laydia that close he swung his right fist, making contact with Laydia's jaws having preformed an upper cut. As she stumbled backwards, Falco made a running start at her before he jack-knifed within the air having his feet press deep within her chest. She gasped in pain before she screeched out; having her claws lash out as they grasped flesh but only held on long enough to rip shreds of it away.

Falco pushed off her as he landed a few feet from her, having his right leg slung out to the side as his left was bent at the knee giving the impression of him crouching. He watched with careful, yet tired, emerald eyes as the female hybrid got back to her feet. Both were wearing thin, and both knew it. Still neither was going was to back down til the other had.

_What I wouldn't give to have Foxy and the others here right now_, was all Falco thought to himself. Though within that thought, he could have sworn he had heard his girl's voice.

**xXx**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters found within the game series.  
They respectively belong to their original creators and designers.**

**Chapters Remaining (Exluding this Chapter): 4**

_Hmm, maybe Falco is imagining having heard his girl's voice. We can only wait and see!  
Please read and review!_

_Foxy McCoy belongs to Jackswerewolf  
Falco's Dragon Form belongs to XenomorphicDragon  
Laydia (Mistress) belongs to me_

**xXx-adarklovewritteninink-xXx**


	11. Chapter 11: A Fitting End To One Such As

A three days ride seemed like forever to Foxy, having to fly in formation with Fox and Krystal. All she really wanted to do was fly there without any speed redulations, storm in, and teach Laydia a lesson; then find Falco and take him home. She kept replying those thoughts in her mind as she kept her Arwing at the constant speed and in the tight triangle like formation that Fox had asked of them.

Three days before, Foxy remembered that they'd been sitting around with a baby ThornTail listening to her tale. Now they were just a few hours out from this Mistress character's raider fleet. The fennec vixen looked over to the other Arwings as she was grateful to have her two closest friends with her. In the blue Arwing, up ahead, Fox set as he steered them on the right course. While in the other Arwing, Krystal set with the baby ThornTail in the small cargo space behind the cock pit's seat. Foxy went to look to her right as her ears drooped; once more having her wish that Falco was with them. But, then again, if Falco was with them none of this would be happening. Foxy gave a sigh as she settled back into the seat as she traveled within the formation still for a few more hours.

"Look sharp everyone, we're here," Fox's voice cut through the silence that had been formed by the three anthro foxes.

Krystal's voice was heard but Foxy wasn't listening as she pulled her Arwing right along with Fox's. As the leader of the GreatFox landed his Arwing within an opened hatch, Foxy couldn't help but feel as if that hatch was left open for a reason. Nevertheless she was right behind Fox as Krystal came in right behind her. As the three foxes left their Arwings, Krystal made sure the baby ThornTail stayed put as not to get eaten by whatever carnivorous dinosaurs the Mistress kept on this fleet ship.

As they left the hanger, they entered a hallway of blinding white. Fox looked towards Krystal and Foxy as he flicked his ears a bit. Once finding that everything seemed safe they moved out, looking for Falco in any of the rooms that appeared empty. As they walked along they didn't notice the pair of CloudRunners that stalked them. Though, as they came around the corner one of them hit the frame of one of the rooms as it sent it screeching in pain. That alerted the three foxes as they all turned, guns aimed at the CloudRunners. The one went to run only to have Krystal shoot it in the leg, haulting anymore movement from it. Fox and Foxy turned to the second CloudRunner as it froze.

Fox picked it up as he slammed it against the wall, having his emerald orbs give a deathful glare. Foxy smirked a bit as she looked to the CloudRunner, she already had an idea of what she wanted to say to get her point across. She aimed her weapon at the CloudRunner, knowing that they tended to squeal easy when their lives were in danger.

"Where is Falco Lombardi?"

The CloudRunner looked down the barrel of the gun as he weighed his options. As far as he could tell, he really didn't have any options to wager or weigh in his favor. He opened his mouth only for Fox to remember they could breathe fire. In an instant, Foxy was shoved to the ground as Fox let the CloudRunner go. The next second as the CloudRunner went to make a mad dash for it, Krystal fired another round as a thud was heard from the CloudRunner hitting the ground. She'd taken out a leg as she kept the gun aimed at the ground and to the right side of her.

She stepped over to the CloudRunner as she kicked him over. While Fox and Foxy were getting back to their feet. Krystal knelt down as she knew what the CloudRunner would do next. Before he had the chance Krystal aimed the gun at his beak as she wasn't kidding when she stated the next sentence, "If you even try that cheap shot on me, I will blow your beak off. Do I make myself clear?"

The CloudRunner having never seen anyone, aside from Laydia, threatening him was quick to nod, "Yes ma'am. I'm so sorry ma'am. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Krystal nodded a bit as Fox and Foxy looked to her, once more the dinosaur language escaped them. The violet hued vixen smirked as she spoke, "He's basically scared out of his mind and wants to know if there's anything he can help us with."

Foxy was quick to jump on the "help us" part as she asked Krystal to see if the CloudRunner knew of a sapphire colored falcon on the ship. When Krystal asked once more in the CloudRunner's own lanuage, at first it remained silent as if it were debating on helping them now. Just as Foxy's temper was starting to flare once more, the CloudRunner starting speaking quickly as it took all Krystal had to keep up with his annoying rate of words. When he'd finished, Krystal stood as she stepped away from the two wounded CloudRunners and back over to Fox and Foxy.

She looked to Foxy as she gave a quick smirk, "He's here and we need to hurry."

Just by the tone of Krystal's voice, Foxy knew she wasn't kidding as she started to go forward down the hall she felt someone grab her leg. She turned to look to see the CloudRunner as it gave a wicked grin. It spoke something but Foxy didn't understand it, Krystal did though as she bared her fangs before she kicked the CloudRunner against the wall. Foxy started to ask her something, but Krystal just shook her head as it was her universal gesture for "no time."

The three foxes traveled quickly down the halls as they looked everywhere for the room that Krystal had steadly been explaining, and describing, to them. As they rounded a corner they ran into several SharpClaws, Fox stepped up as he told the girls to continue on-he'd be shortly behind them. Krystal nodded as she knew he loved fighting SharpClaws. She looked to Foxy as she nudged her onward down the hall, hearing several shots fired followed by the thud of a body. The two vixens ran for what they were worth as they came to the spliced hall the CloudRunner had spoken of.

Krystal nudged Foxy towards the left as they once more took off. Coming closer to a room that Foxy knew too well as it was designed like the one back on the GreatFox. She entered the room as she found four walls filled with weapons of all kinds, as well as the ammo sitting on the counters and in drawers. Her light brown orbs looked over the whole room as they soon landed on the blooded, steel table in the middle of the room. The violet hued vixen looked over as she found her friend staring in horror at the table. She cast her eyes to the side as she found the gun that Laydia had used to cause the massive blood loss endured by Falco. She looked over to find Foxy looking directly at the gun.

"Krystal I swear that this Mistress is a dead woman."

Krystal drooped her ears as she nodded. In that moment, both the vixens heard the screech of pain that didn't sound like any dinosaur they'd ever heard. Foxy's ears shot up to their full height as she knew exactly what had created that sound. She ran out of the room as she flexed her ears catching the sound once more. Tearing out of the frame of the door, the brown shaded vixen took off with her friend at her heels as she was going basically on just the echos of the screeching. Another set of footsteps was soon heard as Krystal looked beside her to see Fox. A smile graced her lips for a few seconds before she went back to facing towards Foxy and following her.

As they neared the exact room where the screeching was coming from all three foxes froze as they saw the massive form that was indeed Falco's Feather dragonic form. Foxy placed a hand on the glass as she watched the dragon beat the small framed female that kept trying to attack him. As her eyes adjusted, she found that the female was indeed the Mistress character from the hologram. That along had her blood boiling dangerously close to snapping for her.

A gasp from Krystal brought Foxy back to the reality she was living within. She looked as she found Falco getting back to his feet as the dragon form was gone. In its place was a beaten, worn, and tired Falco Lombardi as he adjusted himself to keep his balance. Foxy watched as they continued to battle with each other til she realized how slow Falco was becoming as she watched the Mistress nail him square in the jaw. That's all it took for Foxy as she slammed through the glass and made a running dash at the hybrid.

Laydia blinked as she saw, but couldn't believe it, the female vixen that Falco had been calling for this whole time. As the female hybrid took a step towards the badly wounded falcon male, a round of bullets just barely missed her feet. She stopped as she found three foxes now standing in front of the wounded male. Her golden slit eyes narrowed more in annoyance as she hissed, giving them no true warning. Foxy bared her fangs as she ran at the hybrid, giving a call of, "Take care of Falco for me."

Krystal and Fox looked back to Falco as they helped him to his feet, before moving to a safer side of the room as they sat him back down. Krystal looking over his wounds as Falco grimanced whenever she touched an extremely sensitive part of his wounded body. Fox looked back out to the main center of the floor as he watched Foxy, just in case she needed any help.

Foxy skidded backwards as she wiped a small trickle of blood from her lips. Her eyes narrowed as she was getting tired of the Mistress' cheap tricks. She was taught to fight fair but she was always taught, by Falco, that if your opponent wishes to play down-n-dirty, then you gotta get a little dirty yourself. Her brown orbs seemed to come alive with a burning fire as she flexed her hands, having the three long, knife-like claws come from within her arm. That little trick caught Laydia's attention as she took a step back.

"Where do you think you're getting off too," was all Foxy said as she ran at her. The edged claws lashing out as she nailed Laydia in the chest, before slamming her foot into the same place. The movements of the fennec vixen sent the heavier hybrid skidding before she hit the wall. Foxy stood as she waited in a fighting stance, just watching as the hybrid got back to her feet. Foxy noticed, then, that the golden slit eyes of the hybrid were beginning to darken with a form of rage it seemed. The fennec vixen stood ready as she watched the figure of the Mistress dissolve into thin air, or at least that was the trick she wanted her to see.

Foxy spun quickly to her right as the three claws on her left hand lashed out, having her nail the whole right side of Laydia's face. The female hybrid screeched in pain as she went to blink only to find that the little vixen had blinded her. She bared her fangs as she roared out before coming at Foxy once more. Foxy was ready once more as she spun in the opposite direction, performing the same motions as she blinded Laydia in the left eye as well. When Laydia found this little fact out she became enraged with hatred for the annoying little vixen. She went to step towards the vixen only to find herself on her back on the ground with a foot pressed heavily within her chest. She gasped as she felt the cool, steel edge of three of Foxy's six metal claws.

Before she could do or say anything she felt her mouth being forced open. She tried to get away but Foxy had had enough of her running as she slammed her foot down within the hard chest of the female hybrid. Laydia gasped as her tongue was pulled from within her mouth. In the next second she felt intense pain as Foxy sliced the three metal claws on her right hand through the nasty tongue. She tossed it to the side of Laydia as she picked the female hybrid up, slamming her into the busted side of a wall as she leaned in close-pressing her lips to the hybrid's ears.

"I have taken your gift of sight so you'll never again lay your horrid eyes on any living creature, tainted or pure. I have cut your tongue from your mouth so you can no longer breathe a word of your cruel theories and thoughts. I find this a fitting end to one such as you."

With that Foxy slammed the female hybrid into the floor as she stepped away from her. She slung the blood from her metal claws before they retracted back into her arm. Her brown orbs looked over to the two foxes that were around Falco, before she ran over to them. Fox and Krystal stepped aside as Foxy dropped to her knees in front of her lost lover.

Falco watched as he knew Foxy wanted to hug him, and kiss him; as well as probably scream and yell at him for putting himself in danger, and for having lied to her. But at that moment, Falco would have taken Foxy throwing an entire Arwing at him, bit-by-bit if that meant how much she cared and loved him. Foxy felt herself being pulled into a hug by the male falcon as his head pressed against hers with a force never before used by him. The fennec vixen realized then just how scared Falco had become at never seeing her again. She gave a light sigh as she hugged him close to her.

"We need to go. The alarms are going off and the SharpClaws, RedEyes, and LongJaws are on their way," Krystal's voice sounded as she broke up the happy reunion between lovers.

Foxy nodded as she stood before helping Falco to his feet, hearing a groan of slight pain from him. She looked to him but he made no move to say that that wasn't him, and seeing how tired he appeared she knew he needed to rest soon. Krystal watched as Fox moved to the door, before looking out of it as he nodded for them to follow. The group of four moved quickly and silently down the halls. The only time they stopped was when they heard the pounding of footsteps made by the larger species of dinosaurs.

Before too long, but what felt like ages to the four, they made it back to the hanger where they'd landed their Arwings. What they found in waiting for them was a nasty surprise. For waiting for them was a horde of SharpClaws, the very ones that had murdered General Scales-both Fox and Falco noticed. Krystal and Foxy looked towards their lovers as they weren't sure how to get through them all.

Fox stepped up to the plate only to see the little ThornTail come running through the horde. The SharpClaws having not eaten anything since their last raid, where quick to take chance after the baby ThornTail. Krystal was horrified by the baby's reaction but she couldn't do anything as she was forced to make a run with Fox, Foxy, and Falco. As they all loaded into their Arwings, Krystal looked to see the toddler ThornTail come running back into the hanger. Krystal quickly opened the storage unit in the underside of the Arwing. The ThornTail was quick to climb inside as the violet vixen closed the doors before she followed after Fox and Foxy's Arwings.

Foxy looked to the side of her seat as Falco was laid beside her, having his head leaning within Foxy's lap. She placed a gentle hand on the side of his head as she followed after Fox with Krystal following in formation behind her. She kept the Arwing as steady as she could as not to cause Falco anymore pain.

"We'll be home soon Foxy," cut in Krystal's voice as the light brown vixen only nodded her head. She was worried more of Falco's safety and life.

**xXx**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters found within the game series.  
They respectively belong to their original creators and designers.**

**Chapters Remaining (Excluding this Chapter): 3**

_Krystal seems a little bit on the OOC side, and rather scary in this chapter. I always knew there was a reason I loved that vixen! Aww, it seems I'm a sucker for happy endings, or am I? The next few chapters will only yield the answers to that question. So stick around and find out!_

_Please read and review!  
I love hearing what ya'll have to say!_

_Foxy McCoy belongs to Jackswerewolf  
Falco's Dragon Form belongs to XenomorphicDragon  
Laydia (Mistress) belongs to me  
_

**xXx-adarklovewritteninink-xXx**


	12. Chapter 12: How He Died

Slippy stood in the doorway of the hanger as he opened it up, revealing the three landing Arwings. As they came to a standstill, the owners of the Arwings started to crawl from within the cockpits. Slippy's eyes fell on the couple that was being helped out of the purple hued Arwing. He went running over as Falco was leaned back against Foxy's shoulder as she climbed out of the Arwing.

Fox and Krystal turned to see Slippy as they halted him in his run towards all four of them. The male frog looked to see the condition Falco was in, he knew then what the problem was. He looked back to Fox and Krystal, "I'll go get the wing set up."

The two foxes nodded as they turned to help Foxy then with Falco. The three foxes helped the wounded falcon to the hospital wing, each taking turns supporting his weight all the way to the wing.

As he had promised, Slippy had the wing all set up for the care of Falco. Fox and Krystal left as they totted Slippy out with them, allowing Foxy the chance to have some alone time with Falco; even in the condition he was in. As the three disappeared around the corner, Foxy set to work in bandaging up Falco's wounds and putting him in clothing that was easier on the wounds sustained in his lower body and legs. At one point Falco woke from his unconscious stage, though when Foxy realized this he had slipped back into his subconscious mind. The female fennec fox gave a small, saddened frown before going back to her work on cleaning him up.

Several, long, hours later Foxy sat down on a chair that she'd pulled from within her room; seeing that her chair was more comfortable than the plastic chair Slippy had set up for her, but she knew he had meant well. She settled in as she flipped through the Teen-Magazine Falco had gotten her once more. But she never was truly paying attention to the stories, images, or personal ads within the magazine. Her entire heart and soul was paying attention to see if any changes were made by Falco.

"_Wasn't Fox…_"

Foxy's ears shot up as she turned in the chair she'd fallen asleep in as she looked to the bed; finding Falco laying there with his eyes open. She got up as she moved to the side of the bed, placing a gentle hand on the side of his head, "Falco, what are you talking about?"

The male falcon looked to his lover as he pressed his head against her warm hand, before he raised his bandaged hand to touch her cheek. She leaned into his touch as she had missed it for the days he was away. Still she was worried if he'd lost his mind as his first statement was a little odd.

Falco soon realized that she'd asked him a question. He found his voice again as he answered her question, "Laydia-"

"Who's Laydia," questioned Foxy as she'd never heard the name before.

"Laydia is Mistress' true name. She blamed Fox and I for the death of-"

Foxy cut him off again, "Yes I know, she blamed you and Fox for the death of General Scales."

Falco placed his index finger to her lips as he gave a soft "shh" noise. Foxy drooped her ears slightly as she sat on the edge of the bed. Falco shook his head as he rubbed her cheek gently, "I'm not mad at you Foxy, I just want you to be silent."

She nodded as Falco took her word that she would be silent once more. He would try to finish what he was saying before he fell back into his subconscious mind once more, "Laydia blamed Fox and I for the death of her lover, Gravier. He was an Anthromorphic RedEye. They were in love like any couple should be, but General Scales saw this as a bad thing for Laydia. It was taking time away from her training, so he had it ordered that he was to be killed."

Falco closed his eyes for a minute as a surge of pain engulfed his body. Though, all Foxy had to go off of that that had happened was the air that escaped his tight beak. She went to get up but felt his hand grab her wrist, sitting back down as she knew the male falcon wasn't finished with his tale yet.

"When his horde of SharpClaws would finish the job, they would frame Fox and I as if we had murdered Gravier in stone-cold blood. Laydia wouldn't wait to hear the true story as she would go after Kat and end up harming her as well as going after Krystal and almost killing her. It was too much of a risk so a bounty was placed on Laydia's head as a way to force her to run and hide," Falco said as he started to close his eyes once more.

The darkness was once more engulfing his mind and he couldn't fit it back much longer. His body still needed to heal even if he didn't think so. Foxy knew this as she got up off the bed for a few seconds to get his medicines. When she came back, Falco was out cold sleeping in a subconscious influenced slumber. She would place the medicines on the counter as she nodded her head, "I understand Falco, that's how he died. You just never got the chance to prove that to Laydia."

With that she rubbed his head gently, before she seated herself back in the chair. The teen magazine once more in her hands as she would flip through it about the hundredth time before she would fall asleep once more. But she slept better than all those days before; Falco was beside her even if he was asleep in a hospital bed. He was home and that's all Foxy cared about.

**xXx**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters found within the game series.  
They respectively belong to their original creators and designers.**

**Chapters Remaining (Excluding This Chapter): 2**

_We finally find out the truth as to why Laydia wanted to murder Falco. It seems General Scales was still at work even if he was dead. He's such an annoying fellow. Well for any of you Falco fans out there, you can't kill me now! Since I didn't kill him off._

_Please read and review.  
I'd love to hear what you, the readers, have to say!_

_Foxy McCoy belongs to Jackswerewolf  
Falco's Dragon Form belongs and was created by XenomorphicDragon  
Laydia belongs to me_

**xXx-adarklovewritteninink-xXx**


	13. Chapter 13: Recovering and A Gift

Falco woke several mornings later to find Foxy gone. His emerald eyes looked around before his ears caught the annoying beeping of the heart monitor. He rolled his eyes before getting up off the bed; he'd had enough of lying around. The male falcon realized he'd begun to get into a habit he'd yelled at Fox for: laziness.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he moved over to the heart monitor. He turned the machine off before placing a hand over his chest. His eyes narrowed slightly at feeling the scar tissue starting to form over his wounds. Having his beak press tightly together, he knew he'd always carry a constant reminder of that battle with Laydia. He swore if he ever saw that demon again, he'd finish her himself.

With his hand still placed over his chest, his fingers moved to remove the pads and chords that kept him attached to the heart monitor. Once they were removed he moved on to the IV drips' chords. As soon as his body was rid of the chords, he looked at himself finding he was dressed in nothing but the pants of his crimson battle suit. He shook his head, "Guess I'll have to make a break for it to my room."

The automatic door slid open as the male sapphire falcon's head peeped around the corner. He smirked a bit as he felt like he was a rookie once more; hiding from his superiors for a childish prank he'd pulled. With those memories in mind, and once the coast was clear, he headed down a side hall towards his room. With little effort, he walked through the automatic door to his room. The door slid closed as he headed for the small closet to the left of the door.

Dressing in an outfit that he would have worn to train in, he settled himself in a loose pair of pants. A faint beeping caught his attention as he turned towards his computer. With little grace involved, he moved over to the computer; hitting the bed as it caused hidden pain to engulf his body. Falco kept the cry of pain silent as he seated himself down in the swivel chair in front of the computer.

Foxy walked down the corridor that led to the hospital wing of the Great Fox. Her mind was on Falco as she entered the room. At once her brown orbs caught sight of the empty hospital bed. She bared her fangs as she screamed, "Falco Lombardi!"

She tore from the hospital wing as she knew of only one place the male falcon would go to lick his wounds clean. Her body moved on its own as she turned down the side hall, before finding herself face-to-face with her lover's door. But when she went to pass through the door did not slide open as it automatically should have.

She raised her fist as she pounded on the door. A few seconds later, and with some slight crashing being heard, Falco appeared as the door slid open.

Her ears rose as all the anger she'd felt towards the cocky, head-strong, male falcon melted away. Her eyes laid on the scar tissue upon his chest.

Falco felt her staring as his tail feathers lowered in regards to her sudden change in attitude. He gave a sigh as he spoke, "What is it Foxy?"

His voice snapped her back into reality as she moved her eyes to meet his own. She knew that her staring had caused him grief. The female fennec fox spoke with a soft tone, "I'm sorry Falco, but you need to be in the hospital wing. At least there I can take better care of you."

"As much as I'd love to obey your wishes, I can't do that. If I go back to that hospital wing, it'll just cause relapse of memories of events I'd rather forget."

Foxy nodded as she understood his meaning. Even if she'd taken the demon's sight and speech, it would never atone for the cruel treatments she'd caused Falco before his rescue team could get there.

Without thinking Foxy pulled Falco to her, hugging him as if a long lost lover. Falco was surprised by her affection, but didn't question it. He held her close as he rubbed her back, "Foxy it's alright."

He paused before continuing on, "I have to show you something."

The vixen pulled away just enough to show her look of confusion. He chuckled as that was the look he loved to see at times on her face. There was never a moment when they weren't trying to one up the other at something; whether it be training, combat, or just loving one another. This time though, he'd be able to one up her good as the gift he had for her.

He pulled her into the room as the door slid closed. She looked around as the last time he'd forced her into the room, it had been due to his dark side. Foxy shuttered before she slapped herself mentally. Falco was wounded and that was the memory she decided to have surface. She watched him as he moved over to the computer table, and sat down. The female fox stood beside the chair as the falcon pulled up a file that contained a gun. A gun she had seen before when he'd disappeared those days before.

"I know it isn't your birthday yet, and I'll still have to come up with something that'll surprise you. But think of this as an "I love you" gift and a "thank you" all in the same wrapping."

Her honey gems looked over the blue print to find the gun was in its final stage of being completed. Still having all the same perks it'd had when she'd snooped around on the computer. She smiled warmly as she nuzzled against him, "Thank you so much Falco!"

Then she paused, "But I won't accept it unless you do something for me."

Falco looked to her and knew what she wanted, but he asked anyway, "And what would that be?"

"You have to recover before you decide to do something stupid again."

Falco chuckled as he nodded, "I think I can do that for you."

"Great then tomorrow I'll start helping you," she said as she kissed him gently on the cheek, before turning to leave the room. Falco watched her leave as once more he felt a surge of love go through his entire body for that fennec vixen.

The next morning, true to her word she was standing at his door by six AM. When she started to knock, the door slid open to reveal a sleepy-eyed falcon male-but no complaining. The two walked, hand linked, to the training room.

For several hours, Falco did small exercises that would build the muscle back up that had been torn away by Laydia. The whole time he never once complained and instead took joy from it. Foxy was a little worried by this fact but she said nothing of the matter. She was just happy to have Falco back in her life.

His exercises went on like this for several months, with Foxy being his trainer. Ironic he figured as when she'd been new to the team, Fox had signed him up to be her mentor. Now it was the other way around, but he figured he'd rather have his lover than anyone else.

They were in the middle of one of Falco's exercises when Krystal walked into the room. Foxy looked over her shoulder as Falco stopped his exercise. Krystal smiled warmly at seeing the two "love birds" together once more. As she started to speak, her own lover came into the room. A smile plastered on his muzzle as he nodded towards Falco, "How does it feel to be on the receiving end Falco?"

Falco stood up as he placed a towel around his shoulders. One in which Foxy had given him for the end of his exercises, he knew the joke behind that saying and all he did was smirk, "I don't know Fox. You tell me how it feels to be on the receiving end from Krystal."

Fox clammed up then as he looked to Krystal, a sly smile was the only answer he received from his violet hued vixen lover. He just bowed his head as he knew he'd been beaten at his own little joking game.

Foxy looked back to Krystal then, "Is there something of importance you have to tell us Krystal?"

"There is someone here to see you both. I figured I'd come and get you myself. Slippy has the being in a holding cell."

Foxy bared her fangs slightly as she had only one guess as to who the being was. Falco placed a gentle hand on her shoulder then, "It's alright Foxy."

She nodded as she looked back to Krystal then, "Let's go then."

The three foxes and falcon headed towards the holding cell area of the Great Fox as Foxy leaned against Falco slightly. She made sure not to cause harm to his healed wounds, as they still caused him pain. The male falcon nuzzled her a bit before returning to the matter at hand.

**xXx**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters belonging within the game series.  
They respectively belong to their original creators and designers.**

**Chapters Remaining (Excluding this One): 1**

_This is more like a filler chapter than anything else. But it was a sweet chapter to write, both Jackswerewolf and I adored it. One final chapter to wrap this story up before I move onto to the next story, though I'm debating on which one to work on next._

_Please read and review!_

_Foxy McCoy belongs to Jackswerewolf  
Falco's Dragon Form belongs and was created by XenomorphicDragon_

**xXx-adarklovewritteninink-xXx**


	14. Chapter 14: Last Chance

Falco paused at the door to the room with several holding cells. His heart pulsed with pain and a feeling he hadn't felt since being back with his family. He felt fear once more, and for once he was listening to it.

His lover looked to him as she tilted her head, sensing there was something wrong with the strong-willed male falcon. She rubbed his arm softly as she spoke, "You don't have to be here if you don't want to be."

"It's not that," was all he said as he pushed into the room. Forcing himself to stand in front of the holding cell, his eyes meant the covered face of the female that had caused him such pain over the years. From the beginnings with Kat up until now with Foxy and the torture she placed upon him.

The cloth covering the female's face hid the damage down by the young fennec vixen, but her eyes still shown through. The hatred radiating from those orbs sent a pulse of rage within Falco's veins. He gave a low growl like sound, "_Why are you here?_"

Fox, Krystal, and Foxy all looked to the male falcon-surprised by his sudden change in attitude. Since he'd been back, he'd shown a kinder side being glad to be alive and home once more. But suddenly, he was back to his rookie ways-hot headed and stoking his temper.

The female spoke in a calm manner, her voice sounding robotic over its normal hunting, raptor one, "I am here to apologize for the pain I have caused. I am aware that I was lied to in-"

"_Save it._"

The female flicked her ears back, giving a low growl that came out in a high-pitch squeal. She was trying her damnest to be nice and he wanted to be an ass about it. She raised her hands, resulting in Fox pulling a hand-gun from his side. The female looked to him as she gave a slight smirk under the cloth, "Kill me. It'd do me a favor."

Fox paused at that, watching as the female removed the cloth. At once they show the machinery that allowed her the gift of speech. A metal device was placed over her throat that connected to a metal mouth piece planted within her lower jaw-much like an artificial tongue. Her speech was back but within her eye-sockets was nothing but an abyss. It seemed as if she was torturing herself, but in the time since her eyes had been taken from her-her other senses had heightened. Her ears were like radar now, giving her a picture of those within the room without having to see them.

"You have every right to judge me, but in the same sense I have right to judge you Falco Lombardi. You have taken my sight and speech if only for a while. But you have given me several weapons within my own self. I thank you for that."

Falco went to speak when Foxy spoke up, "Laydia, you have no right being here. You are wicked and cruel in your ways. When _I _took your sight and speech it was meant for a reason. You have no right to rub it as if it is a gift."

Laydia just gave a smirk, "You have much to learn little vixen, much to learn indeed."

Falco watched as his hand instinctively grabbed Foxy's side in a protective manner. He knew Laydia and knew the things she was capable of even being lame in sight. His emerald orbs never leaving the female hybrid, "You have spoken and we have listened. _Leave._"

The female hybrid gave a sickening chuckle, "I am far from done but I have done what I set out to do. I have gained what was promised to a close friend."

She meant to say more but she knew her time here was finished. She looked to the little toad standing next to the purple hued vixen, "You, toad, I am ready to leave."

Slippy gave a low ribbet in annoyance, "**FROG!**"

Laydia did not mince words, "You _pathetic tadpole! I AM ready to leave!_"

Slippy ducked behind the female, violet hued vixen as his body shook. Laydia smiled as that action reminded her of her CloudRunners back on her flights. How she longed for those days, but in due time. She was sure of that.

Krystal narrowed her eyes as she walked over to the controls. Her eyes ran over the board as she hit several switches, having the holding cell move over to one of the doors. She flipped another switch as the holding cell tipped on its side, before moving towards the door.

The whole time Laydia stood calmly, not even bothering to pay any of them anymore attention. She was done with them, at least for now. There would come another time in life when she'd be back. Her new found friend would make sure of that, of that she was certain. Just as she was to be kicked out back into the awaiting Arwing, she turned as she gave a smugged wave, "Make no mistake Falco, I will be back. Your old friend has words to mince with you."

With that she was gone back into the Arwing. A CloudRunner started it up from the holding dock and took off into the abyss of their space home. When the door closed once more, everyone turned to look at Falco. He seemed to be in another world as those very words: _Your old friend has words to mince with you_, cycled through his mind. She couldn't possibly being speaking of Kat could she?

"Falco are you alright?"

At the sound of his lover's voice, he was snapped back into reality, "Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah I'm alright Foxy."

The fennec vixen cocked one of her long, fluffy ears not believing him in the slightest. But before she could get a word in edge wise, Falco spoke up once more, "I'm gonna go lay down for a bit."

He disappeared out of the room then and quickly down the hall back towards his room. Krystal came over to Foxy then as she hugged her friend to her, "He'll talk when he's ready Foxy. I'm sure Laydia just messed with his mind."

Foxy just nodded, not sure what to believe now. It seemed as if Falco was far away from her, even if he was _right_ there with her. She lowered her ears, moving away from Krystal, "I'm gonna go work out."

She left then, leaving the two foxes with the little frog in the room. The two foxes looked to each other before looking down to their amphibian friend. All three shook their heads and sighed, "It's gonna be a long day."

In Falco's room he laid on the bed, looking up at the ceiling as a picture frame laid on his chest. He picked it up as he looked directly to it. The picture was of his old girl, Kat, though he only held on it as a friendship thing. There was no feelings for Kat, hadn't been since Foxy came into his life. He just felt as if suddenly everything he'd known about Kat was a lie. How she could possibly be working for Laydia, left a bad taste in his mouth. He placed the frame back in the drawer of his nightstand before laying there, _Has it been that long for me to not know you anymore Kat? Is this the last chance you spoke of?_

**xXx**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters within the game series.  
They respectively belong to their original creators and designers.**

_Well ya'll this is the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I may write a sequel to this story but I'm not sure yet as some of the things found within the chapters of this story were memories replayed from "New Member" by Jackswerewolf. I'll have to talk to her before I attempt a sequel to this one. But if enough readers ask it of me, I may go ahead and write a sequel._

_Please read and review!  
I'd love to hear what you have thought of this story._

_Foxy McCoy belongs to Jackswerewolf  
Falco's Dragon Form belongs and was created by XenomorphicDragon_

**xXx-adarklovewritteninink-xXx**


End file.
